


longing to linger 'til dawn, dear

by kairiolette



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairiolette/pseuds/kairiolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku waits up for Sora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	longing to linger 'til dawn, dear

The opening and slamming close of his door abruptly slices the silence that Riku has been floating in. He cringes, until he realizes who has entered. Looking over his shoulder from where he sits on the ledge of his window, absently stargazing, he can’t make out much in the dark but he sees Sora dragging his feet toward him. Before Riku can speak, Sora’s body lurches forward like a falling pin, his face finding the crook of Riku’s neck like a magnet. Clumsy arms wrap around his torso, and a laugh escape’s Riku’s mouth just as a groan escapes Sora’s.

“Let’s go to bed,” Sora moans, tugging weakly around Riku’s waist as if to unseat him. Riku’s palm cups the back of Sora’s head, fingers digging into his hair to keep him there. 

“No hello?” he teases, resting his chin atop soft brown spikes and turning his gaze back toward the window. The sky outside seems less comforting than it had been just minutes ago in comparison, at least, to the warm weight leaning into him now. Sora’s groan is muffled again. “Tough mission?”

Sora shifts his head so his mouth isn’t smushed into Riku’s neck when he replies, “Sand is _so_ hard to fight in. Agrabah is _so_ hot. My legs are _so_ sore.”

“So?” Riku tugs on his hair playfully.

“So let’s go to beeeeed,” Sora whines, and then suddenly perks up, like his Meow Wow would when presented with a toy. His eyes shine even in the faint light of the stars, “Why are you still awake, anyway?” His wicked grin shines, too, then, “waiting up for me?”

Riku smirks, rolls his eyes and pushes Sora off of him so he can swing his feet down to the floor. “Something like that.”

Perhaps it’s a side effect of his journey along the road to dawn, but Riku has trouble sleeping every now and then. A small price to pay for, well, everything, but he wouldn’t ever voice that to Sora or to anyone; he can imagine their responses and that’s enough for him to remain chin-up. But if the only way he can fall asleep is curled up next to Sora, head on his chest or hand fisted in his nightshirt, well. There are bigger issues out there, right?

Sora, however, makes an embarrassingly genuine cooing noise, which, for his own sake, Riku disregards. He steps back and strips out of his clothes and shoes, down to his underwear, in a surprisingly seamless set of motions for someone so tired and otherwise ungraceful. Riku shakes his head at Sora’s shamelessness, but nonetheless follows as he’s led by hand to his bed.

The covers are cold, even underneath them, and Sora shivers closer, mumbling something about how his mouth still tastes like potion even after brushing his teeth.

“You’re not gonna tell me about your mission, Sora?” Riku says, if only to selfishly keep Sora awake. Sora’s eyes flutter back open, the arm that Riku is using as a pillow curls around his head like a lasso, pulling their foreheads together.

“Tomorrow, promise,” Sora yawns sleepily.

“And did you see Lea and Kairi yet? They’re back from their mission,” Riku presses, whispering and trying not to laugh when Sora wrinkles his nose.

“Tomooorroooww, proooomiiiiiise,” he whines, chuckling weakly at Riku’s taunts and dropping his free fist against his shoulder. Riku considers it a successful exchange, and concedes, ready to squeeze his eyes shut and plunge into slumber. But first, Sora slides his head backward.

“Hey,” he says softly, hand coming up to brush Riku’s bangs back from his eyes in something that feels like a caress, “Get some sleep, okay?”

On command, Riku’s eyes flutter shut, and Sora never has to tell him twice, does he? Drowsiness and a sense of powerful safety in Sora’s arms settle over him like another blanket. Everything is so easy with Sora, it’s funny…but Riku doesn’t think about that now. His eyes stay shut until morning.

“Okay. Goodnight, Sora.”

Sora comes close again, his forehead flush against Riku’s lips.

“Sweet dreams, Riku.”


End file.
